guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Lord
We should also mention that once the target is dead, ether lord stop giving you the energy regeneration. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yes4me (talk • ) 02:22, 29 May 2006 (CDT). I love this skill! In a heavy degen build, cast off your offensive hexes on target, when down to 5-6 energy, cast this on enemy monk or ele and enjoy the faster regen. Need to keep an eye out when using this in a non-degen build, as monks love to use Inspired Hex or Contemplation of Purity. Another idea is to cover this up with a cheap hex, like Images of Remorse but not Wastrel's Worry : Robin of Glory 20px 13:45, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Designers had a block... Does anyone notice this looks a little bit like Life Siphon? except all mesmer-y--Daniel Rendat 23:19, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Life Siphon doesn't make you lose all health :P BMW 14:33, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Omg, but it should!!!--86.7.46.87 14:44, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Lose all energy If you were in the "negetives" of energy(and had used something like glyph of energy to reduce energy cost to 0) would this spell cause your energy to go up to 0 or stay in the negetives?--64.230.104.9 08:40, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :You would stay in the negatives. --Fyren 21:57, 21 April 2007 (CDT) If you have channeling on and you use this would you lose all energy and then gain the energy (due to channeling) or would the gain be negated? :Negated. --Fyren 19:24, 31 May 2007 (CDT) lose maintained enchantments I was wondering about this the other day; what if you were to have(as a monk with +4 energy regen) 6 enchantment mainting.(-2 energy degen) Would you lose the 2 extra enchantments or do you keep them and have +1 energy regen? EDIT: I assumed you have 12 insperation, so +3 energy regeneration from this skill :Maintained enchantments only end when you reach -11 total energy degeneration or when your energy is degenerating when you hit 0 energy. This would lose the energy and give a total of +1 energy regen --Gimmethegepgun 15:55, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm you dont suppose this could be benneficial on a W/Me or a P/Me that have sucky regen... use some adrenaline based skills and some energy based skills. Would be interesting to try. 24.67.68.203 09:08, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :you have no idea how to play a paragon do you...-- 09:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) editted i just editted where it says 5 energy regen at "level 16" i believe that is incorrect - my understanding is that 4 pips equates to 1 energy per second. at 12 insp magic, this skills gives 3 pips for 9 seconds. 3 pips is 3/4 of an energy per second times 9 seconds = about 7 energy total. if someone disagrees or if you change it back please be polite and leave a note here telling me why. 14:15, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :I disagree ;-). anyhow, here is what you're looking for: Energy_regeneration --JonTheMon 14:24, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Hero Usage Any one know the hero’s procedure with this skill? Do they wait till they are low on energy to cast? Do they use it despite having high energy? Do they even use this skill? Will they wait to use this skill until ether signet is available if equipted? If any one knows the answers please post. Also some one should consider adding a note on the article about hero usage if there is anything important to say about it. 21:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC)